


I Finally Found You

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time York meets Wash it isn’t under ideal circumstances. Then again, most of York’s relationships never start out romantic, so that really isn’t much of a shock. At least this meeting was relatively mild compared to his disastrous introduction to his longtime boyfriend, North. Speaking of North, York was definitely blaming him for this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to disney_rox_my_sox for being my beta and sounding board. This series wouldn't exist if you weren't around to feed my insanity. Apologies for all the novel sized texts I send you at 3 am.

It all starts when North has to work late one Friday afternoon, leaving York to look after his 9 year old son on top of going grocery shopping. York has been dating North for two years, but his relationship with Theta is still a little rocky. He’s never really been that great with kids, the only exception being his nephew Delta. But D is brilliant and there is only a 9 year age difference between them. His sister isn’t exactly the most put together of individuals. But York can’t really blame her, growing up in that house, constantly ignored… well they did anything they could to get attention.

York wanders through the supermarket with Theta following at his heels, collecting the items on the list that North wrote out last night. York even lets Theta grab a few snacks he knows North would never let the kid have. He grins at Theta when the kid tries to lift a gallon of chocolate milk into the cart. Theta is a little short for his age. As such, he isn’t quite tall enough to lift the heavy jug over the side of the cart, but York decides to wait until he asks for help.

Theta gets a determined look in his eyes as he tries for the third time, before heaving an exasperated sigh. “Why aren’t I tall enough? I can’t even do it on standing on my toes.”

York knows the frustration of being too short to do things. It’s not like he is actually short, he just dates a giant, that’s all. He surveys the scene again, gripping the cart firmly to keep it steady, before making his suggestion. “Why don’t you use the bottom rail of the cart to give yourself an extra boost? I bet you’ll be tall enough then.”

Theta frowns thoughtfully, placing a foot on the cart to test its balance. When he’s positive it wont move, he pushes down hard, swinging the milk jug over the side of the cart and setting it down with a thunk. When he lets go of the handle, Theta beams up at York. “That was awesome!”

“Heck ya, it was. Pretty soon you’ll be tall enough to reach the spaghetti on the top shelf. Even I can’t do that.” York agrees with him, relieved that the shopping trip is going good so far.

The grin Theta gives York is lopsided. “Can we get ice cream? And pop? I want an orange float!”

York lets out an amused chuckle at the boy’s enthusiasm. North is going to kill him, but that’s what he gets for being late. “That sound’s like an incredible idea. It’ll go good with the pizza we’re ordering for dinner tonight.”

“We get pizza? Dad never let’s me have pizza! This is awesome. You’re the best, York.” Theta is almost bouncing with excitement.

Well, North did say he wanted them to bond, York muses. This probably wasn’t how he wanted York to gain Theta’s approval, but a little bribery never hurts. After picking up the ingredients for floats, and working through the rest of the list with no more additions, York and Theta head to the checkout.

It takes York half his order before he realizes Theta is no longer standing with him. He glances around, confused. Theta only disappears on him when York’s done something wrong. Maybe he should have just let the kid pick a chocolate bar too. He sighs, walking towards the front of the checkout area. Theta is probably just sulking on the benches at the front of the store. He’s never gone too far when North refuses to get him chocolate.

Stepping passed the cashier, York surveys the front of the store. His chest tightens when he notices that Theta isn’t there. He takes a calming breath before checking the next few aisles and the woman finishes ringing him up. Theta likes comics, so maybe he’s reading one in another checkout aisle. No luck. Panic starts to set in as York returns to his order. The cashier reads him his total, and he pays on auto pilot. North is going to kill him.

Maybe Theta went to the car. York convinces himself not to panic until he’s checked the parking lot and car. When he reaches the vehicle and Theta is nowhere in sight, York calmly packs the groceries away before heading back into the supermarket, calling North as he goes. This conversation is going to suck.

North picks up on the second ring. “Hey York. I’m almost done, I promise. I’ll be heading out in like 5 minutes.

York lets out a panicked breath. “I-think-I-lost-Theta.”

There’s a moment of silence as North tries to process what York just said. “I’m sorry, what? I thought I heard you say that you just lost my son. But that can’t be right.”

York swallows at the dangerous note that North’s voice has taken on, before babbling out an explanation. “I told him he couldn’t have a chocolate bar because we’d already gotten chocolate milk and stuff for floats. He said ok. He seemed cool with it. But when I turned around again he was gone. He’s not at the car and he wasn’t at the front of the store and oh god, North. I lost him.”

“OK, calm down.” North is laughing at him. Why is North laughing at him? “Theta used to like playing hide and seek when we went grocery shopping. He still does it with South on occasion when she’s being a bitch. Check the toilet paper aisle and then call me back.”

“OK. You don’t seem worried. Why aren’t you worried?” York still feels nervous. North should be worried. York is worried and Theta isn’t even his kid. North should definitely be worried.  
“I am a little concerned. But he does this all the time. And he’s not the first kid that gets lost in the grocery store. He’s old enough that he knows what to do if someone tries to take him. He’s just being a brat. Don’t worry, I trust that you’ll find him. I have to go now. Call me back.” North hangs up, sounding completely calm.

York sputters, before staring at his phone in confusion. What the fuck. He was certain that North was going to kill him. With a baffled sigh, York stows his phone before trudging off to the toilet paper section. North seemed positive that Theta would be there, so that’s the first place York is going to look. A startled yell from that area has York kicking his pace into a run. He skids around the corner to stop, panting, in the middle of the aisle. He silently takes in the scene of scattered toilet paper packages as he catches his breath.

“Get back here kid! That wasn’t funny. You could have given someone a heart attack. Where are your parents?” One of the aisles occupants demands. The only response he receives is the kid trying to dodge around his legs, moving towards York. York watches as a scuffle ensues, before clearing his throat to bring attention to himself.

York meets the stare of the unimpressed blonde man in front of him. The incredibly good looking unimpressed man with toned arms and broad shoulders. And holy shit those freckles. York’s attention is wandering and he briefly wonders whether they are everywhere. An impatient cough pulls him from his thoughts before they can get any dirtier, however.

“Is this yours?” The man is holding onto the hooded sweatshirt of a struggling child. Despite the unamused look on his face, his voice is tinged with laughter.

“Theta!” York scolds, holding back his sigh of relief. “What kind of mischief have you been getting into this time?”

“York! Make him let me go.” Theta scowls at the man holding onto his hood.

“Oh, right. Uhh, you can let him go now. He isn’t going to run anywhere, right Theta?” York reassures the stranger, fixing Theta with a hard stare.

“I’ll stay right here, just let me go, you bully.” Theta pulls against his grip again at the same time the man releases him, stumbling forward and narrowly avoiding the ground. The stranger grabs the back of his hoodie seconds before his face can impact the floor.

“Oh my god. Are you ok, little man? I didn’t mean to put you on the floor.” The concern seeping out of this man’s voice completely melts York’s heart. He’s quickly developing a crush on a stranger. One that happens to be pulling his boyfriend’s child upright and setting him back on his feet. The moment he releases Theta and takes a step back, the kid is flying at York. Despite his attitude, Theta seems a little rattled.

York takes a deep breath to settle himself down. He makes his voice as demanding and disappointed as possible, gesturing to the mess in the aisle. “What happened here? And don’t lie to me Theta.”

“I was just having some fun York. I didn’t mean to scare him. And I didn’t mean to make a mess.”

Theta looks down at the floor and scuffs his foot back and forth in embarrassment. His voice is quiet and mildly upset. As mischievous as Theta is, he always hates getting in trouble. He raises his eyes off the floor to gaze at York pleadingly. “Please don’t be mad at me. And please don’t tell my dad.”

York’s eyebrow raises. “I’ll think about it. But if you really don’t want your dad to hear about this then you should probably apologize and start cleaning up this mess.”

Theta hesitates. “If I do that, will I still get pizza?”

“Of course. Pizza is going to happen regardless. I don’t renege on promises, kid.” York gives Theta a small smile. “And I’m not mad at you. Can’t fault a guy for having a little bit of fun. But your dad might get mad at you. Apologize to this guy and then get to work putting the toilet paper away.”

Theta brightens when he learns he’s still getting pizza, turning to the freckled blonde. He offers the man his lopsided smile. “I’m really sorry Mr! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I used to play hide and seek in the toilet paper aisle with my Aunty all the time. But I’m really sorry you got scared.”

“It’s alright kid. Once I got over the initial shock, I actually thought it was pretty funny. I’ll help you clean up some of this mess, as I helped you make it. I’m Wash, by the way.” The man’s eyes are soft as he offers Theta his hand to shake.  
“Theta. And that’s York. He’s my dad’s boyfriend. But he’s still pretty cool.” Theta shakes Wash’s hand before pointing at York. Wash locks eyes with York and gives him a nod, before getting to work cleaning up with Theta.

York shivers with confusion when Wash breaks that gaze. He recognized the curiosity and desire in those eyes. Emotions that he is sure were mirrored in his own. But he’s positive that he is completely in love with North and it’s been a long time since he’s felt that type of want for someone.

Theta giggles, drawing York out of his head. Glancing down the aisle, he takes note of the fact that this Wash guy is a complete nerd. He’s made a stack of toilet paper packages and is ramming Theta with them. It’s completely adorable and it makes York’s heart twinge. He knows what he has to do.

York pulls out his phone to call North. When North answers, York can't help smiling. "So... I know what I want for my birthday."


End file.
